Those Eyes
by vamp926
Summary: Tag to Legend 1. Tony's reaction to seeing the footage from Morroco. Spoilers.


**So, I wanted to have this posted before Legend 2, but real life got in the way. This is a tag to Legend 1, and it's not really shippy, except for Ziva's confession. The quote from Agent Afloat is what inspired this fic, and that is its total involvement in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Those Eyes

_Tony – "Something happened in Israel, didn't it? You'll say you don't want to talk about it, but your eyes won't shut up. Something you left behind, maybe, or someone?"_

_Ziva – "You're right, I don't want to talk about it."_

_-Season 6, Episode 2 – Agent Afloat_

* * *

Now, Tony knew why her eyes wouldn't shut up. She had almost died and she hadn't told him; no one had told him. Did they think he didn't need to know? Tony opened the footage again on his computer and watched it, again. He knew it was masochistic of him, considering the pain her felt every time, but it was a sick attraction he had to watch. Hearing her enter the bullpen, Tony quickly closed out the footage. For a few minutes neither of them said anything, and finally, Tony spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked, raising his eyes to meet hers. She looked at him.

"Tell you what?" she asked, clearly confused by his random question. Tony didn't answer her, but instead pulled the footage up onto the plasma. This time, he didn't pay attention to the footage, but instead paid attention to her, watching her reaction. Her face contorted, as if she was in pain, and Tony could see the shimmering of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Who told you?" she asked, quickly wiping away her tears on the back of her hand.

"Ducky," Tony said, his voice tightening. "I was expressing some concerns that I had and he told me about the explosion and the footage." Tears reappeared in her eyes.

"Tony," she began, but was silence but an outraged cry from Tony.

"No, don't "Tony" me," Tony yelled, finally exploding. "Everyone knew but me. Gibbs knew, McGee knew, Abby knew, Ducky knew, hell Ziva, even Langer, Lee, and Keating knew. But you couldn't find the time to tell your partner that you almost died?" Tony's volume had reached its maximum and agents surrounding the bullpen had stopped what they were doing and were watching the two with morbid fascination.

"It was my wish that no one tell you," Ziva began softly. "I was afraid that if you knew it would affect the way we work together. You would have been overly protective, and you know that I couldn't have dealt with that." Tony glared at her and was about to open his mouth again when someone placed their hand in his. He looked over to see Abby standing next to him, and Ducky behind her. Abby led Tony to the elevator and then entered it. Meanwhile, Ducky took Ziva by the elbow and led her to the stairs down to autopsy.

Once in the elevator, Tony slammed the elevator stop button and sank to the floor, his back against the wall.

"Did I make a fool of myself, Abs?" Tony asked quietly, his face bent down so Abby couldn't see.

"Don't know," Abby replied truthfully as she slid to the floor next to him. "Ducky and I had just arrived. Agent Balboa called us to intervene since Gibbs isn't back yet."

"I couldn't help it, Abby, how could she not tell me about something like that?" Tony asked. Abby shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell her about Jeanne?" Abby said, earning herself a glare from Tony. "Oh stop, you know I didn't mean it that way. It's just that, Ziva didn't know about Jeanne until we thought you were dead. At least you didn't have to go through that part." Tears started forming in Tony's eyes.

"Abby, I could have lost her," Tony said. Abby smiled a sad smile and pulled Tony into a hug.

Meanwhile, down in autopsy, Ducky was consoling Ziva.

"There, there, my dear," Ducky said, patting Ziva on the shoulder.

"I should have told him," Ziva said, tears running down her cheeks. "But I was afraid."

"That things would change?" Ducky asked as he sat down across from Ziva.

"Things already have changed," Ziva said. "I wanted to tell him, when we were on the Seahawk, and he knew something was wrong, but I didn't tell him."

"You did what you thought was best," Ducky reassured her, taking her hand.

"Yes, but you shouldn't lie to the people you…" Ziva trailed off.

"Love?" Ducky asked. "Ziva, do not ashamed of your feelings for Tony; everyone has feelings and you are no exception."

"The problem is, Ducky, I may have feelings for two people," Ziva admitted.

"Let me guess," Ducky said, watching Ziva for her reaction. "Tony, and the young man from the footage?"

"Yes," Ziva said. "His name is Michael and while I was in Israel we…" Ziva trailed off again.

"Ziva, may I give you a piece of advice?" Ducky asked and Ziva nodded. "You must follow your heart and ask yourself who you'd truly be happy with. If you don't, you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life, and that is not something you need on your plate." Ziva looked up at Ducky and smiled, who in return rose from his chair and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ducky," Ziva said.

"Now, I suggest you go home and get some sleep, you've had a very long day," Ducky said. Ziva got up from the autopsy stool and went out to the elevator. After several minutes it dinged and the doors opened to reveal Tony standing there. Ziva's smile faltered, but she stepped into the elevator anyway, not feeling like waiting for the next one.

The silence was unbearable. Ziva nervously glanced at Tony, whose eyes were still red rimmed from his talk with Abby. Finally, Ziva spoke.

"Tony, I am sorry I did not tell you about the explosion," Ziva said. Tony turned to look at her.

"Let me tell you something Ziva; we are partners, which means you tell me things like that. The minute we stop trusting each other is the minute one of us dies and I don't know about you, but I'd really like to live," Tony said.

"I understand, Tony," Ziva said. Their elevator ride continued in silence, all the way to the parking garage. As Tony watched Ziva walk away he knew that she had been serious about what she said. It was in her eyes, those eyes that held so much.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
